diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Overlord
The is an AI-controlled Boss that was added on August 20. It has a chance to spawn 10-13 minutes after the server starts, and 15-23 minutes after the previous Boss was destroyed. It behaves similarly to the Guardian and the Summoner. Design The Fallen Overlord looks like a regular Overlord, but much larger and light grey. It has four Spawners that spawn Drones. The Drones act like Crashers but will return to the Fallen Overlord if the target leaves its range. Technical Behavior Its Drones will target the closest tank. It won’t target players under level 15 unless shot at first. If no tanks are nearby, it will target and destroy all Polygons in range, including Pentagons and Crashers. The Drones will stop attacking the target when the target goes out of range. Crashers The Fallen Overlord spawns 8 gray Crasher-like Drones every second, which is much faster than a normal Overlord’s spawn rate, but its Drones have a health pool of 100 HP. It can have a maximum of 28 drones out. Its Drones’ speed is similar to a Battleship’s Drones with max stats. If the Fallen Overlord dies, its Drones will die alongside it similar to every drone user. Stats This tank has a great health pool, 3,000 health points, but has a slow healing factor. It reloads considerably faster than an Overlord does with maximum Reload Speed. However, it is moderately slow and suffers no recoil. Miscellaneous Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 experience points to the player who killed it. It is targeted by Base Drones and Crashers. A team spawn area (base) has no adverse effects on it. Strategy *Strong Against: Ramming builds, low-level players, and low DPS tanks. *Weak Against: High DPS/penetration tanks, Trappers, Hybrids, Annihilators, Spread Shots, and Overlords (if the player is skilled enough). Against the Fallen Overlord *Most tanks will have an insane amount of difficulty facing one. Tanks that would normally work against an Overlord don’t seem to work due to the numerous amount of drones. *Similar to a Summoner, very focused DPS classes (such as the Streamliner) will not fare well in a 1v1 situation with the Fallen Overlord. Due to the Streamliner’s accurate firing, it may take only a few Drones out while the surviving Drones will tend to avoid the stream of Bullets instead of coming forward in a normal way. *Surprisingly, an Overlord is a Fallen Overlord’s weakness, as the player can guide their drones past the Fallen Overlord’s and strike them in the gaps between the Spawners. However, the player MUST be skilled enough and have a good Build, as getting too close will make the boss attack. *The Annihilator or Hybrid is a great choice, like countering an Overlord, as the tank’s huge bullet can smash through the Fallen Overlord’s shield of Drones and deal massive damage against it. Also, when the boss is approaching death, the player can shoot it with their large bullet and take the kill to themselves while without losing health. *The Spread Shot is a good choice against this Boss, just like fighting the Summoner, as the small Bullets will take out multiple Drones while the large one attacks the Boss. Be warned, the Drones may come in one direction to get past the spread fire of the Spread Shot. *DPS higher than the Spread Shot can make it hard for the Fallen Overlord’s drones to get past the massive amount of bullets. Using a Sprayer, Penta Shot, and Triplet is recommended, since they have lots of bullets and have a high RoF(Rate of Fire). *The Booster or Fighter can counter it. Due to their fast movement, they can easily outrun the boss’ Drones guiding them away from the boss. The player should be careful, if lots of the Fallen Overlord’s Drones die, they will respawn new ones, creating a new shield. History *Formerly: **Before 24th August, it was not targeted by the Base Drones. **Before 22nd August, several of them could appear simultaneously. **Before 22nd August, when it spawned, there was no Notification alerting the player that it spawned. Trivia *It is the fifth AI-controlled Boss in the game. *If the player causes damage only to its Drones while being under level 15, the player will be attacked by the Drones which received the damage from them. Interestingly, other Drones won’t attack. *If one hits the hull of the Fallen Overlord, it will target the player with all its Drones, even if they are below level 15. *The only way to see an idle movement of its Drones is by going into Sandbox. The player has to be a Necromancer under level 15 and "steal" all Polygons. Hint: better to do this before it spawns, or it might never give the player the last Polygon, it will lock the target (each Square), and even if they turn it into their Drone before it gets destroyed, it will continue attacking it. *The Fallen Overlord acts a lot like a Battleship, as their Drones are similar and it has the same amount of Drones as well. *The Fallen Overlord, along with the Fallen Booster is the only boss that can destroy polygons, in fact, it even targets nearby polygons when no players are around. Gallery Fallen Overlord Sighted by Ursuul.png|Fallen Overlord attacking a Necromancer Screenshot (698).png|Fallen Overlord attacking a Destroyer Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 12.21.32 PM.png|Fallen Overlord spotted while going onto a new server. KOmBPqH.png|A Fallen Overlord in a team’s base Fallen overlord alert.png|Spawn notification Fallen Overlord Transparent-0.png|A Fallen Overlord. Category:Diep.io